We kind of won
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Well, the Dark Lord is finally defeated, leaving behind... a hollow feeling. Can that emptiness be filled? HPSS oneshot, rating just to be on the safe side. HBP never happened, everything else did. Although there is no spoilers at all really o.o please r


A/N: I wrote this on a whim. My first ever HP fanfiction. I'm kind of nervous .. I have never been able to really delve into Sev's mind and write him the way I felt would be right. I think this time I might finally have somewhat succeeded. Anyways, please R&R. Any comment would be appreciated ,

Disclaimer: not mine, not ever. I only own the plot bunny .

And we kind of won…

They were standing on the battlefield, the last remains of the once most feared wizard were swirling around them. Red dust evaporated into the atmosphere, leaving behind two figures, one clad in black, standing some feet away from the smaller frame of one Harry Potter, once again savior of the wizarding world.

They were standing in utter silence, the wind tousling their hair and their robes, a chill running through their spines.

Onyx eyes looked at green ones, looking utterly lost and empty.

They had fought side by side, in the name of the light, in the name of Dumbledore. Now it was over. They didn't know how it would go on. Ever since Harry's 6th year they had worked side by side, on the Headmaster's order, neither being happy with the situation.

The stoic Potions Master stood, feeling suddenly hollow and empty. Over the span of 2 years they had come to a sort of understanding, a companionship forced onto them. He didn't know when exactly he had stopped thinking of the little brat as less than a nuisance. When had he accepted the boy as a constant in his life?

Now was the time to part ways. Never to see the bane of his existence again. And he couldn't make himself leave, couldn't turn around, couldn't stop looking at those empty eyes.

And suddenly it hit him. The boy hadn't expected to live. Ha had been sure that this battle would be his final battle. That he would die, be it at the Dark Lord's hands or otherwise. Now he was lost in life, not knowing how to move on.

If he was completely honest with himself, which he was not often, he hadn't expected to live this long either.

His mind started to swirl. He was free, free of serving the Dark Lord, free of spying, even free of Hogwarts if he so desired. But what did he desire? He didn't know.

He gave a short, quiet grunt. He had as much of an idea about the future as the boy standing before him, still not moving, obviously still in shock.

He started thinking, panic gripping his very core. Should he stay at Hogwarts? No, most definitely not. It was not as if he would have ever considered teaching had he had the chance to decide. No, he would be quite content to never see a classroom again. But what else should he do? Sure, he had the money to live happily ever after…

He sneered at the thought of living 'happily'. That was not a way he would live. Of all things the future could hold for him, happiness was surely not included.

But what could he do? The only thing he was good at was potions and spying. Had he been anyone else, he would have sighed.

His eyes caught a movement in front of him. Harry had collapsed onto his knees, staring at the grass where his nemesis had stood, facing him in the final battle.

He didn't notice his feet moving until he kneeled next to the boy, silently waiting.

He heard a sob, saw the thin frame wrecking with it. Tentatively he reached out a hand, wanting to give comfort he himself wasn't feeling. His palm touched the boy's back and Harry looked up, tears streaming down his face, a desperation in those eyes he had never seen there before.

Those eyes were so bright normally, shining with emotions. But now, even as the boy was crying the light was absent. No emotions played in those green orbs.

Severus' throat tightened and he swallowed, trying to relieve himself of it.

He understood. Finally he understood. He and Harry were more alike than ever thought possible. They were lost in a world that didn't need them anymore.

There was a plea in those eyes, he could see that. He understood it, feeling the same conflicting emotions raging through his mind.

There were shouts coming from the general direction of the castle. Their heads turned in unison to see people run towards them. They were shouting, grinning, being happy.

They both couldn't use that now.

Albus Dumbledore was among them, beard singed in several places, robes torn but looking very relieved even from the distance.

Next to him was Minerva, waving and not scowling sternly for once. Even worse were the red head and the know-it-all, running faster and faster, overtaking the others.

Harry's hands clenched in his robes and as he looked down he saw the same he felt reflected in that round, tear streaked face.

Severus stood, pulling the boy up with him, pulling him against him, wrapping his robes around him and disapparating in the blink of an eye.

Harry looked around once they had arrived.

"Where are we?" he asked in the thin, lost voice.

They were standing in front of a mansion, looming over them behind iron gates.

"My place." Severus answered, taking Harry by the hand and leading him inside. In the two years they had been working so closely Harry had never been to Severus' home. He had been in Hogwarts all the time, not having returned to the Dursleys after his 6th year.

Instead Snape had stayed with him at Hogwarts, them being the only ones staying behind except to Draco Malfoy, who had also nowhere to go anymore.

Inside he was confronted with white marble, wood and soft colors. He had somehow expected Snape's home to be more… sinister? Dark? He wasn't sure.

Suddenly he was acutely aware of the hand holding his, long, lean fingers clasping his smaller ones, a cool, yet comforting touch.

They moved into a room that looked like a library. Rows of books lined the walls, everywhere, going so high up it surely was enhanced magically. There was a fireplace and one chair standing in front of it, a very comfortable looking chair. Snape's chair.

The Potions Master seated himself, pulling Harry to sit next to him on the rug. The moment Harry sat down he decided that the rug was very comfortable and that he could easily get used to it.

He leaned his frame against Snape's leg, his head resting on the older man's knee.

He was startled slightly when a hand came down to gently thread though his unruly hair in a soothing motion.

He closed his eyes, letting the sensation wash through his system. He had never experienced such a gentle touch, not by family or friends. Still Snape had been the last person he would have expected it from.

"Why are we here?" he asked, barely more than a whisper.

"You wanted to get away, didn't you?" was the quiet answer from above and Harry nodded mutely.

"Me too, you know?"

That made Harry look up. He hadn't expected that either. And was that a crack in the usually so reserved voice of his former Professor?

As he looked up into those onyx eyes he understood. The older man was as lost as he was. Maybe even more so.

Harry swallowed hard. He wanted to comfort the man, desperately wanted to get that haunted look off the beautiful features.

Beautiful? Yes, definitely beautiful. Maybe not the way people would see it, but to him it was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

Slowly he rose from his spot, standing before the man he had come to see as more than the 'greasy old git'. He was a companion in arms, a friend, and hopefully more…

He leaned in slowly, keeping that confused look pinned with his own eyes, searching for any sign of rejection as he moved his lips steadily closer to those of his dark companion.

Severus' breath hitched slightly when Harry's lips met the Potion Master's, waiting for a reaction, almost expecting to be shoved away.

Maybe it was the pent up emotions in both of them but that didn't matter, Severus wrapped his arms around his thin frame and pulled him close, parting his lips, licking on Harry's begging for entrance. The boy complied happily, feeling the first stroke of that velvety tongue against his and fell into a bottomless pit. Pleasure surged through him and he was crying again, but this time it were tears of utter joy. He felt he finally knew where he belonged. That is, if Severus would let him stay.

Bliss. Utter and pure bliss. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of the boy and surely Harry only did it out of some whim, but he couldn't resist. Now he knew what had been missing, the last piece of the puzzle. Harry had been the missing bit, the part of him he knew wasn't hollow due to the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Harry straddled his lap, pressing his young body against his. It was a perfect fit. He marveled at it, wondering how something could feel as perfect as having the young Griffindor in his arms.

When they both felt the lack of air they broke apart, panting heavily. Their eyes locked and Severus' heart skipped a beat when he saw his own emotions reflected in those once again sparkling green orbs.

He pulled the boy against him, resting his chin on top of the boy's head, trying not to cry. Severus Snape didn't cry. Ever.

He sighed and gently rubbed the boy's back with one strong hand.

"We can't stay here. They will find us…." He murmured into the mass of hair, feeling it nod against his shoulder.

"Is there anywhere you'd prefer?" he asked, wanting to see his boy happy.

His boy. He marveled at his own choice of words. It was true enough. Of all the people the boy could be with at the moment. His friends, his surrogate family, Dumbledore… he had decided to be with him, far away from the world. Hiding.

"Somewhere warm…" was the mumbled reply Severus had barely heard.

He thought for a moment. Somewhere warm. "How about Italy?" he asked then, still gently rubbing the boy's back.

Harry looked up, his smile lighting up the entire room. It made Severus' heart melt and his lips twist in his first smile in… he couldn't even remember. It didn't matter. He was happy now.

He nodded and pushed Harry to stand so he could also get up. He then took the boy's hand and let him to the upper floor, hurriedly packing a few necessities and shrinking them. Then they moved outside.

Once outside the wards of his once home he pulled Harry to him and apparated away again.

Albus Dumbledore stared out of his window at Hogwarts, wondering where his Potions Master and the boy he loved like a grandchild could possibly be. For once he was absolutely clueless.

He saw a white shadow against the horizon, coming steadily closer to him. His eyes were not what they once were, but he was sure he recognized the snow white owl as being Harry Potter's.

He had released the animal to go look for her master when it was clear he wouldn't return.

He was right. Hedwig landed on his arm, holding out her leg. Tied to it were a scroll and a flat card with a picture.

He took it and set Hedwig down on Fawkes' perch, letting her drink and have a snack while he sat down at his desk, carefully unfolding the scroll of parchment. On it were two handwritings. One being the precise writing of Severus and the other, messier one obviously belonging to young Harry.

_Dear Albus,_

**Hello, Headmaster,**

_I hope you did not have too much trouble with our hasty departure after the final battle. We did not feel like company. _

_I wanted to let you know that we are fine. Don't try to find us. We shall return when we feel fit._

**I added a muggle postcard of a place we've been to last week. It is the coliseum in Rome. How is everybody? I hope Hermione wasn't too upset because I just disappeared. Anyways, you can send an answer back with Hedwig if you want! Give my love to Hermione and the Weasleys. **

**It is wonderful here. We have a small house in the countryside and Sev is raising and harvesting potions ingredients in the garden. You will have to visit some time. We don't want anyone to know where we are just yet, but surely some day… Oh, by the way, Sev has developed a tan. I thought you might like to know that. **

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape,_

**Harry Potter.**

Albus Dumbledore put down the letter, smiling serenely. Obviously those two were meant to be together. He picked up the card, a nice picture, although muggle made. He turned the card around. There was more of Harry's scribbling:

**This is called a postcard, you write on it and send it home when you're on vacation.**

It explained.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts pulled out a new piece of parchment and began writing them a long letter about what had transpired and a shorter, more personal note about how wished them all the happiness they could find.

He sent Hedwig off with those letters and hoped for a reply one day and maybe, sometime in the future, he would be able to see them again.


End file.
